


I'm Sorry

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Pete and you talk about what to do after learning some news.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 13





	I'm Sorry

“Fuck.” Y/N breathes as she stares at the two pink lines. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” She cries, every fuck growing louder in volume. She closes her eyes, lips pursing, before she takes a deep breath. Tossing the test in the trash, she quickly washes her hands before leaving the bathroom.

Her hands drift down to her stomach, as she stares at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. God, what was she going to do? Pete and her had talked about kids, wanting them. But, they had it pushed off talking about it again, because she decided to enroll in college. Finally, having the money and stability to do it. How was she going to do college and raise a baby?

She lets out a shaky breath, a few tears falling before she can stop them. She was going to have to drop out. College costed money, but kids costed more, and if she wanted to give this baby a good life, she would have to do it. She wasn’t in debt, yet but she would be if she continued with college and the baby.

Pete, god, how was she going to tell him? Her hands drop from her stomach, when her phone rings. “Hello?” She prays that whoever is on the other line, can’t hear how shaky her voice is.

“Hey, babe. I’m on my way. Do we need anything from the store? I was already going to pick up that wine you wanted to try.”

“Uh, no. And forget the wine.”

She can hear his frown. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll see you when you get here.” She says quickly, before hanging up.

Not wanting to be able to think, she quickly turns on some music, playing it loud enough that she’ll probably get a complaint from the neighbors. Sitting on the couch, she leans back against the arm, closing her eyes, as the music moves through her. With how loud the music is playing, it’s no surprise that when Pete arrives, twenty minutes later she doesn’t hear him come in. Only realizing he’s there, when he drops a kiss to her forehead.

Turning down the music, Pete raises an eyebrow at her. “You alright?”

She looks away from him, but nods. “Yeah, just college stressing me out.”

He frowns, not believing her. “Well, I ordered Chinese for dinner, on the way here.” He then holds up the bag in his hand, “I also got you some more stuff, since you ran out.”

A laugh leaves her when she’s what’s in the bag. “Thanks, babe, but I won’t have to worry about that for awhile.”

“What?” He asks, eyebrows furrowed.

Y/N curses under her breath, before looking at him with a nervous smile. “I-uh, I took a pregnancy test. I’m late, and that never happens, and I thought it was college stress first, but my boobs have been more tender and I’ve felt off. So, I took a test.” She rambles.

“You’re pregnant?” He says, no emotion in his voice or showing on his face.

“Yeah, I’m pregnant.”

“I’m sorry.” He says after a minute.

“What?” She asks, taken aback.

“I’m sorry.” He repeats. “I know it takes two to make this happen, but I’m sorry. You just started college, and now we’re having a kid, if you want to have a kid, it’s a lot. And I’m sorry.”

She takes his hand, pulling him onto the couch with her. “I don’t think I’m going to be doing college anymore.”

His eyes flicker to her stomach. “You’re going to keep it?” Pete’s voice is quiet.

She nods, “Yeah, it might be hard at first, but I want to have this baby.”

He raises her hand to his lips pressing a kiss to her palm. “Just promise me you’ll still do college, even though it will be hard.” Before she can protest, he continues. “College has been your dream. You really want this degree and you’ve already enrolled.”

“Pete, I can’t.” She says, quietly. “Baby’s are expensive and so is college, I can’t afford both.”

“But, you wouldn’t be paying for everything for the baby, we both would be.” He tells her, trying not to show how hurt, he is that she figured that he wouldn’t want to help pay for anything. “I’m more than willing to pay for all the appointments, and not only that we probably won’t have to worry about buying clothes or anything like that when we tell people.” His hands move to cup her face, “If you really don’t want to go through with college anymore, that’s okay. And if you do, that’s okay too. I’ll be with you either way.”

Y/N nods, pressing a kiss to his right palm. “Okay.”


End file.
